Rasengan
Name: * Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) * Users: Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake,Naruto chapter 321, page 08 Konohamaru SarutobiNaruto chapter 428, page 06 * Debut (Anime): Episode 86 * Debut (Manga): Chapter 150 The Rasengan is a technique invented by Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, after three years of development and was never completed. The Rasengan was meant to be an example of nature manipulation as Minato meant to combine his chakra element with the Rasengan. However, he died before he could accomplish this. Despite this, the Rasengan is still a very useful and difficult jutsu to learn. Rasengan Training In Part I, Jiraiya trained Naruto how to use the Rasengan, learning the Rasengan was broken down into three steps. The first step was learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation. The second step was for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it, this step emphasizes power. The last and final step was to combine steps both one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape. Description and Effects of Rasengan The Rasengan doesn't require any hand seals at all, it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give Rasengan a definite limit of use like its counterpart, the Chidori. The chakra spinning at such a speed and compacted into such a small state allows the spinning chakra to grind whatever it comes in contact with, causing major damage to it. When used on a person, it has been seen to grind into them, eventually blasting them back. In addition to this, it can also incapacitate the person it comes in contact with. In an anime filler arc, Naruto was able to perform this jutsu as a mid-range projectile technique by throwing it into a wall. Naruto's Rasengan Usage and Improvement While the Rasengan is a one-handed technique; in Part I, Naruto has to use two or more hands to use it''Naruto'' chapter 200, pages 03-05 (although in episode 112, he almost creates a Rasengan with only one hand,but fails due to Jirobo draining his chakra), while in the manga version he is using three hands, mostly due to his poor chakra control. He requires the use of his own hand to release and spin the chakra, and a shadow clone's hands to form the shell of the sphere. When he goes into his one-tailed transformation, he was able to make a Rasengan using his hand to spin and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra shield to create the shell. Because he mixed it with the demon fox's chakra, the Rasengan had a purplish glow, making it equal in power to Sasuke's Flapping Chidori. The Rasengan can either be handheld or float slightly above the user's hand; Naruto has been shown to hold it both ways on different occasions, although it is now usually the latter. While in training, Naruto improved the Rasengan with the Great Ball Rasengan, after Jiraiya pointed out during their time away from Konohagakure that it would be easier to hit an opponent with a larger Rasengan. Later, Naruto mixed his Wind natured chakra to start developing the Wind Release: Rasengan as it was originally intended. Naruto took the Rasengan even further than his father by creating the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, a variant of the Wind Release: Rasengan. However, this new technique also damaged the user's arm and chakra circulatory system, making it a double-edged sword, like Lee's Lotus. Even so, Naruto overcame this obstacle as shown during his fight with Pain when, in Hermit Mode, he threw the Rasenshuriken, preventing damage done to his own body. Also, a few other variations of the Rasengan have been shown during the fight between Naruto and Pain such as the Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan which is basically two Great Ball Rasengan spheres enhanced by the sage chakra. He also revealed the Rasenrengan, or Connected Rasengan, which are two normal-sized Rasengan spheres, also enhanced by the sage chakra. Variations of the Rasengan * Anime/Manga ** Demon Fox Rasengan ** Great Ball Rasengan ** Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan ** Rasenrengan ** Super Great Ball Rasengan ** Wind Release: Rasengan ** Wind Release: Rasenshuriken * Video Games ** Special Attack Rasengan ** Shadow Clone Rasengan ** Naruto Uzumaki Rasengan ** Three-Tails Rasengan ** Fire Release: Great Flaming Rasengan * Movies ** Seven-Colored Rasengan ** Gelel Rasengan ** Twin Rasengan ** Crescent Moon Rasengan ** Naruto-Shion Super Chakra Rasengan References Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification::Ninjutsu he:ראסנגאן Category:Rasengan